


Acting On Impulse

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Impulsiveness, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester is not impressed to find himself attracted to one Danny Quinn and means never to let him know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting On Impulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StealingPennies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealingPennies/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

I had been short with Lorraine when she had merely enquired about my health that morning and had felt the look Blade had shot at me later that day, not that that had been the reason I had apologised and brought Lorraine her favourite chocolates. 

Not the entire reason... I bit back a sigh. I knew I was acting like a child, exactly as I had accused the current bane of my existence of acting. I also knew why and, good God, I knew Danny would never let me live it down if he knew the truth. No, he could never know, he'd be absolutely insufferable once he did, strutting around and being even more obnoxious than he was now. 

Why the hell had I fallen for him? I just didn't know for Danny was the exact opposite of me and, well, I knew the old saying but I had always believed I had better taste in my lovers. 

What I did know was my dilemma was causing Lorraine to worry about me, for I had never been so inattentive, so preoccupied that my mind wasn't on my job. Lorraine had already had to return more than one form that I had forgotten to sign or missed some other detail from and she had given me more than one concerned look which was the reason I had snapped at her that very morning. 

I knew I would have to do something about the unlikely infatuation, but... I just didn't know what to do. All my normal plans of dealing with the situation just wouldn't work: Danny was impossible to ignore, he refused to be intimidated by my snark and, well, I could hardly deal with him in a more permanent way. I was well and truly up the creek without a paddle, to put it politely. 

I truly believed, that with time and distance, I would have managed to handle my problem, but of course Danny could always be relied upon to not do as I planned and, in fact, do the exact opposite.

It was why I found myself in my office with Danny bloody Quinn, trying not to yell at him and keep my cool but the insufferable bastard just leant against the wall with the grin on his face. A grin I wanted to punch off his face and before I knew it, I was kissing him. 

I stepped back as soon as I realised what I was doing, a look of mortification on my face as I tried to think of something, anything to say. Instead I found myself looking into his desire-darkened eyes and licking his taste from my lips. 

Before I knew it I found myself pressed against the wall in my own office, Danny's mouth ravaging my own and his hands... fuck. I pushed him away and smiled softly at the look on his face. I couldn't help myself as I reached up to caress his face. “Not here.” Damn it, I hadn't meant to do that. What was it about Danny that had me act so... carelessly?

Danny gave a smile that lit up his entire face. “But somewhere else, guv?”

I wanted to tell him no, that we couldn't do this, and was instead horrified at the words that came out of my mouth. “I think that could be arranged.” 

I was saved by the anomaly alarm and knew I would be able to gather my wits and come up with a suitable method to solve the situation my bloody libido had got me into... at least, I did until I found myself firmly snogged by Danny as his hand cupped me. 

“Until later.” 

Fucking Danny walked off with a strut in his stride, leaving me to deal with a bloody inconvenient erection and my thoughts. I knew what I should do but, for once, I wanted to throw caution to the wind and just go for it. I could think of all the reasons it was a bad idea, but the image of Danny's grin, the feel of his hand... 

I was so fucked. 

I smiled at my choice of words. If Danny was very lucky, I might be. However for now, I had other plans for one Danny Quinn and his delectable arse, ones I was sure he'd be amenable to.


End file.
